


Endure

by ConnorTheTwink



Series: Detroit Oneshots [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor was a hitman, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I tend to focus on the psychological aspects of things so, I wouldn't say the rape is particularly graphic? But it's there and it's not nice, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No matter what Connor is always a bottom, Prison AU, This... isn't nice, Yeah Amanda is a bad mom, Yeah a pretty boy like Concon ain't gonna have the best time in prison, anyone who says otherwise is fucking lying to themselves, really it's probably one of the most awful things I've written in a while, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorTheTwink/pseuds/ConnorTheTwink
Summary: Connor has endured worse in his youth. He can endure this too.





	Endure

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is pretty much entirely self-indulgent and really not nice to the point where i actually didn't share it with my discord server for once. luckily for me, everyone on here seems as horrible as me, so here ya go! 
> 
> yeah, uh, so formatting might be weird because i wrote it in discord? and it's probably not the best because i wrote it while drunk too??
> 
> but other than that, enjoy!

His latest bodyguard is a giant man. A 6'5'' wall of solid muscle. A _psychopath_ who actively tortured and murdered people for fun.

Connor ignores that fact. _What_ this man has done, doesn't matter. What matters, is his protection. That he keeps him safe.

Connor can't fight back on his own. Not unless he wants to go to solitary again.

He _can't_ go to solitary again.

The man's name is Ivor. Connor doesn't know if that name is real, or fake. He doesn't question it. He just does as he's told. He _has_ to if he wants Ivor to keep him safe.

Ivor makes sure that no other man approaches him in the shower, pulls Connor's body against his own, possessive, _claiming_. Connor doesn't care that Ivor sinks his teeth into his shoulder, presses him into the wall, actions violent, dominating.

He'd rather one man take him. One, rather than a large group. _Twelve._

That's how many had attacked him.

Twelve.

And he'd been unable to do _anything._

Unable to do anything but _take it,_ let them use him, let them _violate_ him.

He deserved, after all, didn't he?

He was responsible for the death of _hundreds_. He had murdered two little girls, simply because they'd been _witnesses._

He was _disgusting_.

...And now he was physically disgusting, too.

He'd never clean the dirt off his body. Never rid himself of the_ filth_ that clung to his insides.

He willingly _subject_ himself to it. Let larger, stronger men _use_ him. Simply so they'd protect him. So he wouldn't be _gang-raped_ again.

He closes his eyes. Let's Ivor have his way with him.

Let's him stake claim on him. _Own_ him.

If Ivor owns him, no-one else can. They're afraid of Ivor. They wouldn't touch him.

So, they wouldn't touch Connor, either.

_He wants to cry._

He can endure this. He's endured so much _worse_ in his youth.

But this isn't the same.

This is fire. This is flames licking at his insides, inferno scorching his flesh, burning through his mind.

It _hurts._

It hurts and he wants to_ scream._

This is no different from before. No different than being assaulted by those twelve men.

He's still being_ violated_. Still being _used_. Still being_ harmed._

The only difference is, it's just one man. It will stop when Ivor is finished with him.

They have an audience. Connor doesn't care.

The more people that see, the better.

They'll know he's Ivor's property, they won't come near him.

He'll be safe.

_It hurts._

His hands are curled into fists, blood running down his palms. He swallows the pain. Closes his eyes.

It'll be over soon.

Then he'll be safe.

_Until Ivor wants him again._

Ivor's teeth are against his neck, against his shoulder, against his collarbone. Ivor's nails rake his hips, his thighs, his backside.

But Connor manages to block it all out.

He's had worse.

This is_ nothing_. Nothing compared to what _Amanda_ did to him.

_He feels sick._

He feels _dirty._

He'll never cleanse himself. Never rid himself of the_ blood_ that clings to his hands, or the filth that clings to his insides.

He's a monster.

He deserves this.

This is his punishment. His punishment for ripping people of their lives, for killing _children_, simply because they were witnesses.

He has a life sentence.

There's no doubt things won't improve for him.

He won't escape. No-one will save him.

He's a traitor. He handed himself in. Subject himself to _this_.

He deserves _all_ of this.

Ivor finishes with him.

Connor doesn't move from his position on the ground. He can feel something dripping from between his legs. He doesn't know what.

He just closes his eyes, sucks in a breath.

He's fine. He's safe now.

No-one else will touch him.

...He's crying. He can't stop.

This_ hurts._

He can't keep doing this!

He can't keep letting them _use_ him!

But he has no choice. They're going to get him either way.

...He should never have turned himself in. He should have just stayed with Amanda. Remained a monster. Being obedient _never_ hurt as much as this.

**Author's Note:**

> pls praise me. my praise kink as a large as robosons.


End file.
